Oscar's Hotel For Fantastical Creatures
THE PARTY NIGHTMARE DAY: 1 " "Cat Poulter." "Yes, that's me." Cat smiled "So what do you do again, i know you told, me once of twice but sometimes i just get all caught up in other stuff and-" "Red, for the last time. I've studied monster health," Red scratched his horns and straighten his hat, " I have a great respect for your profession." "So what brings a human like you to a place like Oscars Hotel?" " "And that how i ended up here," Cat frowned at the front desk, "Interesting," Maus clapped his hands slowly, "somewhat interesting..." Cat threw a key at him " Rose wanted to check into the supply closet on the 10th floor," Maus growled and then starred to stomp up the stairs "This way Miss.Rose." "Oscar," Oliver titled his head. "I'm not sure we're attracting the type of costumers, that we really want." "Agreed." Cat added, Oscar sat down in a chair behind the front desk and said "I know, the hotel isn't exactly as cool as it use to be." "Was it ever?" a laugh came from the stairs. "Shut up Maus!" Oliver yelled. "I don't have time for this," Oscar sighed taking off his old golden glasses "Cosmo Council has summoned me for a meeting this afternoon, I need to go pack." Oscar quickly ran up the stairs, "What do you want me to do with this -" "Just work your "Cool nephew magic"! " Oscars yelled from the top of the stairs, Cat smiled and pushed Oliver to the side "Let me work my "Cool American magic", as that is what this hotel needs right now instead of tea and crumpets." Cat walked over to the 2 grey men sitting on the bench in the front lobby, "Alright!" she clapped her hands, "You guys have been here awhile, so i was wandering. Can i get you anything? A coffee? a soda?" "Some hard drugs?" "A glass of stale water would be most appreciated." Cat crossed her arms and frowned as she walked back to the front desk "How's that magic working for you?" Oliver smirked "Shut up," she snapped. Cat took a deep breath and looking up to the winding staircase above the front desk she shouted "WIGGLES!" suddenly wiggles looked down and yelled "WHHHHHAAAATTTTT!?" 5 other angry faces appeared at various levels, throwing things down on Cat. Wiggles squeaky shoes slide down the stairs and he bumped into the desk and smiled "What's up?" Oliver pointed out to the sleeping guest's on the bench "Could you maybe entertain the guests with some clowns stuff?" "Clown stuff?" Wiggles asked confused "What... what is that?" "I just mean," "No, no i get what you mean." "But just because I'm a clown doesn't mean I'm some party entertainer, Do i ask you to do human sutff?" Wiggles picked up the phone and rubbed it on his head "Like, look at me I'm a human jackass. answering the phone!" "If you want crazy i know a guy," Wiggles grinned and handed Cat a card "Duncan Daydream?" Cat arched her brow and looked up, Wiggles walked back up the stairs "You 2 are unbelievable." Oliver took the card and dialed the number, Suddenly the doors flung open with a poof of punk glitter "Hey," Cat mumbled "Welcome to Oscars Hotel you must be Duncan..." Duncan wore a white sparkly Elvis like suit, with the head of a purple horse, He pulled something sparkly out of his pocket, Pulling it out complete to reveal a sparkly gun, Duncan pointed it at the 2 grey men on the bench and shot them, the 2 men quickly stood up and started to dance, as did everyone else he shot, eventually the whole hotel was dancing in the front lobby... expect for Cat and Oliver. Cat put up her pointed "Duncan, Don't you think you should take it down -" Duncan looked back at Cat with a disgusted look, she put her finger down, "Okay...." Cat and Oliver ran up the stairs, Cat walked up to wiggles room and knocked on the door "WIGGLES." she yelled, Wiggles opened the peek hole "Duncan is crazy! He's shooting every one," "Well... what did you expect?" Giggles sighed "What do you mean?" Cat asked, "He's a Horse-demon, and when you get shot, You dance until you die." "Why couldn't you just hire a normal clown!!?!? "Normal clown?" Giggles asked "You are so disgusting." Giggles closed the peek hole, Cat saw the group marching down the hall, "Their going to Oscars room," Cat looked up at Oliver, "What are we going to do?" she asked Oliver ran down the hallway, Cat quickly chased him, "Hey guys I think we should calm down!" Oliver yelled, The entire group made it through the hall into Oscars room when the door's closed, "Let us in," Cat yelled at the 2 balloon guards her body shook from the stress, her fists bawled up. "letting a human in here aye?" one guard laughed, "well i never..." the other chimed in, "You just let an whole line inside," Oliver said, "Can you even grow facial hair?" the skinny balloon asked. "Can you?" Cat huffed backing Oliver up as she looked over her shoulder crossing her arms, Cat put her hands around the fat balloon and yelled "listen to me!" "We need to get inside now or the whole hotel will -" POP! The giant balloon burst and scattered into red scraps on the floor, Cat looked stunned, she shook it off and pushed the doors open, Oliver followed her inside. The once giant clean office was now a dark party room with music blasting and neon lights swirling around the room as the visitors danced away. The music was so loud the room felt as it shook, Cat covered her ears as the Demon starred at her, tilting his head in a teasing way, almost as if to say "You lost noob." Oliver pushed pass Cat and walked up the Duncan "This has gone on way too long -" The demon giggled as goo poured out of the bottom on it's eyes. Cat starred in horror and coughed "You're breath smells like sulfur," "And rotten candy." She coughed clearing her throat. Sniffling the horse said "You don't think I'm cute, Oliver." as he starred down at his shoes, he quickly jerked his head up and tore the horse mask off revealing a black demonic face with red glaring eyes and sharp teeth, Laughing nervously and trying to look away Oliver nervously laughed "of course," "I think you're cute." "Do you wanna kiss me?" The demon asked, "Probably not...." Cat mumbled behind Oliver, "You're seriously hiding behind me?" Oliver exclaimed "You're bigger than me," She smiled out of embarrassment as she tightly gripped the back of his Green Oscars Hotel jacket, Duncan reached behind Oliver and yanked Cat into his face, "I want you to dance until you die," he laughed "Duncan...." Cat gulped, Chuckling Duncan said "Duncan is nothing but a sad, lost memory." "I"m the Party Nightmare!" He dropped her to the floor, The crowed cheering and stepping on Cat as she struggled to get up, Oliver helped picked her up, "The Party nightmare is our hero!" Red cheered as he threw glow sticks in the air, Cat pushed the hair out of her face, she took a deep breath and grabbing the part nightmares gun she shot his leg as he fell roughly back onto the couch and began to dance, "You're time is over," Cat cocked the gun and shot the Party nightmare, he shrieked, the sound of his voice was a pricing as nails on a chalkboard, He quickly exploded into nothing but glitter. "There is no way in bloody hell, I'm cleaning all of this up." Oliver said. Cat stretched her arms up and yawned "I guess I'll do it," The Next Morning, Cat Lay on top of the front desk deep asleep, "You won't believe what i found outside my door!" Oscar cheered waking her up, "Look at this, page 3." "It's a review on the Hotel Oliver yawned as he got up from under the desk "It say's that Oscars hotel is one of the coolest places to be!" Oscar skipped around in a circle cheering, "I'm not sure what you did." "but it worked," "And now sadly I'm off to the council," Oscar rolled his suitcase to the door when he stopped, turning around he threw a badge to Oliver, "that's for you," Oliver closely examined the badge as Cat laughed "Oscars Ass?" he read off the badge looking up, "it's assistant." "Why couldn't you just put that?" Cat asked, "I don't have time for this," Oscar shook his head, I'll be gone for a week, Just before Oscar closed the door he turned around and smiled "Make me proud Oliver." Cat propped her feet up on the counter and threw her hands in the air, "What about me??!?!" Taking her feet off the desk she leaned back in the chair and grinned at Oliver "So," "You're the new assistant?" Oliver raised his head high and smiled, "I guess I am," Cat winked and stood up, she leaned closer to Oliver and standing on her tippy toes whispered "Can I tell you something?" Oliver shook his head and smiled, "I'm not taking any Orders from Oscars Ass," Cat stepped back down on her feet let go of Oliver and lightly smacked his cheek, "Have fun," she laughed as she walked to the old Elevator. "Where are you going?" Oliver exclaimed "Your Mom." Cat said as the Elevator doors closed causing her to disappear with the old iron lift. Hours Had Passed, Cat lay on her bed starring up at the ceiling, she felt as if this was the only time she'd ever really get any sleep, and then that's when Oliver opened the door, He was panting, Cat stood up and arched her brow "What's Good?" "Shark Boy...." Oliver panted "Chased Me...." "Through the hotel," Oliver stood up straight and popped his back, "Come get some sleep." Cat pointed to Oliver's bed, They shared a room. It wasn't a crappy room, but a nice old one with a high ceiling and 2 beds, Oliver climbed into his Bed when Cat appeared next to him sitting, "You're gonna make Oscar Proud some day," "I know it." Oliver smiled and sat up as well, "You already make him proud enough, you're such a great person, and very intelligent." Cat and Oliver quickly fell asleep shortly after that, HUNGER PAINS: DAY 2 The Next Morning, "Oliver! Oliver!" "Cat! Cat!" "CAT! OLIVER!" Cat woke up she brushed her hair out of her face and got up, opening the door, "Good Morning Cat!" Mous cheered at the door, "Hey Maus," Cat yawned "Oh, Everything has gone to Mash." "You better get to the kitchen," "It's Octochef." Mous gulped "It's the food Cat," "There's no food." Cat closed the door behind her, "What about Oliver?" Maus asked "I'll take care of him," Cat ran down the stairs and out the yard, jogging her way through the yellow, and orange leaves. Cat opened up the old shed door and smiled Cat opened the door slowly, dragging the long black wire attached to the leaf blower behind her, plugging it in, Cat flipped the switch "Get up Sleeping Beauty!" Oliver hopped up out of the bed and tackled Cat, he tried to grab the leaf blower but Cat kicked him off, Crawling on the floor as she pulled the plug on the blower she turned around and smiled "Good Morning Oliver." Cat slowly got up, her black tank top and shorts were now full of dust, Cat brushed it off, and walked over to Oliver, "Octochef's freaking out." she laughed "Maus insists it's urgent." Cat and Oliver walked down the hall Maus slowly trailing behind when the finally made it to the kitchen. "I need 20 Cc of Maple syrup stat!" "Who are you even talking to!??" Cat walked up in to the kitchen stretching her arms "Cat," "You have no idea how revealed i am to see you -" Octochef frowned and waved her knives "MAUS!" "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Maus turned around and started to run "AH!" he yelped tripping, Without out turning around Cat let out a deep sigh "Mouse Trap," Maus said behind her "My Mortal enemy, we meet again." "What's the skinny?" Oliver asked walking over to Octochef. "There's been no breakfast service and everyone turning into biters." Octo answered "Now that you mentioned it, I for one am Famished." Maus said still stuck to the trap, "We need food fast, fast food." "Then cook," cat crossed her arms "I can't! I won't! Oscar always gets me my ingredients, That is NOT my responsibility." "You're the Damn Chef!" Cat exclaimed "A CHEF WITH A CONSCIENCE!" "If it's such a problem I'll do it," Oliver walked to the fridge, Before he could open the door Cat stopped him "Are you sure you wanna go in there?" "I've seen some freaky things." "Like what kind of Freaky?" Oliver asked, Cat laughed "Oh you know, You after waking up kinda freaky." Oliver let out a big breath shook his head and opened the door, "I'm sorry Oliver!" Cat said chasing him Inside the freezer was a mystic avalanche like place, snow covered the ground. Cat wrapped her arms around herself and caught up to Oliver. She grabbed onto her friends are as they walked through the snow, A whisk of wind rushed past them as Cat turned around. "Who's there?" Oliver yelled "Like they're going to answer you," Cat whispered Cat let go and picked up an old bread stick "We're warning you!" She exclaimed "Like a bread stick is gonna help us," Oliver sighed rubbing his forehead. Cat Smacked him in the back of the head with the stick "Ow!" "Why did you do that?" "Bread stick seems helpful now?" backing into a wall, Oliver and Cat shivered, Loud breaths came from the side of the 2, Cat's eyes got big as stars as she turned to the side, he mouth hung low "Hi," a piece of Bacon said Cat's brow arched "No.Freaking. way." she said "rash! don't get any closer!" a piece of cheese yelled "But brie, it's so different." "Brocs got the Bordies." a Broccoli added "Broc, just call elder." a carrot exclaimed "I don't have to do what you say Carrie." "I SAID CALL ELDER YOU LITTLE SHRUB." Carrie yelled Cat stood behind Oliver clinging onto his jacket as Sir loin stirred a pot of what was "The Magic forces." but in Cat's reality was really alphabet soup. "Welcome to the land of the lost food tribe!" The Meat announced, "We've long parted our original packaging." "What is your name?" Sir Lion asked "I'm Oliver," "Cat." cat whimpered behind Oliver. "Oh Olive!" Sir lion smacked himself in the face "I'm such a meat head! We thought we had lost you!" "The scrolls say the last ingredient needed for freedom is Olive!" Cat finally moved in front of Oliver and grabbed the scroll, "But you." Brie gulped "You don't look like a Cat," "I'm not a real Cat," Cat blurted She looked at the scroll and on the bottom surely it said Olive. "You're gonna laugh when i tell you this but -" Oliver stomach growled "Our champion falls weak!" "He needs to be preserved in ice!" "NO!" Cat yelled "If you want freedom... i know a way out." Cat knew she just lied through her teeth, "Freedom?" Rash purred "Well then..." Sir Loin said Cat quickly gathered the tribe into the old frost bitten shopping cart and pushed it through the snow "Not to long now." She smiled "Wait!" Oliver said "I have something to tell you," "What?" the tribe wondered "You're all just ingredients!" The entire cart gasped "Freedom is just really a hotel of people ready to eat you," "Eat us?" Brie raged "NOOOO!!!" he screamed jumping out of the cart "Brie wait!" Sir Loin yelled, Brie made a leap of faith and was thrown into the kitchen, Silence fell throughout the fridge, then the only thing left to hear was the sound of brie being grated "Traitor!" Rash growled "pump his veins with butter!" "Pickle Him!" "Toast him!" "Get the rope." Sir Loin stormed The Tribe had tied Oliver and Cat to the back of the fridge, Ice icicles covering their faces "We're going to leave you out here for entirety! to freeze." Sir Loin barked "YES!" the others cheered "You're icy corpse shall be a warning to anyone who dare fudge with us." Cat looked to Oliver and "Freeze the Human!" "Broc has got the revengies!" "EVERYBODY STOP!" a Loud voice boomed behind the group, "Sir Broccoli of the cabbage patch, I hereby command that you cool your roots." "huh?" broc gasped "And that goes for the rest of you as well." "Could it be?" "Is that the ginger root?" Carrie said in the soft voice with bright eyes. "Yes" Ginger declared, "It is I." "I have traveled long Ice paths from the back of the fridge to tell you that," "This Sweet young man, and This lovely young lady. Are Not your enemies!" "They are but human children, sent to bring you to your destiny!" Broc huffed "I rather be slathered in peanut butter than be eaten by Oscars Ass." "Uh!" Carrie smacked Broc "Remember it is a great honor to be eaten by the creatures of the outside," Ginger root suddenly vanished "We must trust her wisdom," Sir sighed "Young Oliver," he smiled "We are yours." "I'm really glad you said that," "But I'm starting to freeze up here," he shivered, "Getting pretty could over here," Cat coughed trying to breath through the thick Cold, Back In the Kitchen, Octochef was cutting up what was left of brie, Cat stumbled through the door, Oliver trailing behind her. Both were soaked from the melted Ice. "Oliver! Cat!" Octochef cheered "Oliver! ha," Maus squeaked "My favorite friend that I could rely on to get my out of any situation i may of evidently got my self into." "Did you guy's get the ingredients." "Take them," Cat roared as she slammed them on the counter, She walked to the back corner of the room and grabbed a giant blanket wrapping her self in it, she then sat up on the counter and waved for Oliver, "Come on pretty boy," She laughed holding one half of the blanket open. Oliver sat next to her he wrapped his arm around the other side of her and gripped the blanket holding onto a foam cup of tea. Octochef handed shark kid who also sat on the counter, Taking one bite, shark kids face turned he wrinkled his nose, "How is it Shark Kid?" Oliver asked "It's K." Shark kid threw the sandwich to the ground, Cat glanced and Oliver and shrugged as she scooted Closer and lay her hand on his shoulder, Oliver squeezed the empty foam cup until it broke and threw the bits to the floor. "We better got get cleaned up," cat frowned as she looked down at her clothes. They were still a bit wet and wrinkled. She and Oliver hopped off the counter and walked up the stairs with the blanket wrapped around each other, "Sometimes I wish i stayed a medical student," Cat sighed, She popped her tongue and stopped walking, "but also.." she looked down at her feet. "If i would of done that, I would of never got this crazy fantastic job." "or met you." "I know sometimes it may seem like I don't like or appreciate everything you do, But I truly do care Oliver." Cat hugged Oliver, the blanket still wrapped around the 2 "I'm not sure what i would do if i didn't have such an amazing friend like you." Oliver wrapped his arms around Cat and hugged her tight, Cat let go and continued to walk, Oliver smiled down at her and rubbed Cat's fine brown wavy hair into a ball, "Hey!" she laughed as she fixed her hair, "Well, we just got abducted by food creatures," Cat began to open the door to their room when she turned and smiled to Oliver "We can cross that one, of the bucket list." By That Time Oliver and Cat were dressed and ready for what was barley left of the day.... Oliver and Cat sat around flipping through channels on the old T.V on the front desk "All Oscar get's is static," Cat complained "What are you whining about now Cat Pee?" Giggles snickered as he came out of the lift. "NO!" Cat yelled, she threw a book at Giggles and got up, "You're on my list!" "What did I do?" Giggles laughed crossing his arms, Cat dragged her step stool up to Giggles and stood on it so she was some what level with him, "You really need a step stool?" "I'm 5ft2, You're 6ft2. And you released a freaking Demon Horse in the hotel!" "I just gave you the card, Oscars Ass. did the rest." "IT'S ASSISTANT!" Oliver barked in the background, Cat rolled her eyes, "Either way," she snapped at Giggles. "This isn't over," "You bet it's not over sweet heart." Giggles smoothly walked up the stairs, and looked back a Cat "You're a Pretty Kitty aren't ya?" Cat hissed just for fun, she swung back around to see Oliver with his mouth hung up "Sass Queen much?" "I'm getting that giggly freak back the first chance i get," "Well it's about 8 at night, you'll have to do it in the morning." Cat crossed her arms and walked up the stairs "Come On Oliver," Oliver and Cat lay on one of the beds, "Well, I wonder what crazy stuff we'll deal with tomorrow." Cat said, "Demon wallpaper maybe?" Oliver laughed Cat couldn't help but to smile back at Oliver DEATHS HOTEL DAY: 3 "Shut Up! Shut Up!" Oliver hissed, his sneakers squeaked against the steps as he juggled a giant cardboard box, Cat followed behind with a slightly smaller box "Oh, Hello Oliver." a painting on the wall smiled "What's with the big funny box? is it a birthday present for me." "He Mo nay," Cat chirped from behind Oliver, "I've been telling Oscar to clean out his collection of evil souls for years. But," "He never listens." "Where did he even get the souls? and why the hell does he have them?" Cat asked "You're guess is as good as mine Kit Kat." Oliver answered "You know it's my birthday right?" the painting added "Probably going to donate them to the Oracle with her purple shop, You'll thank me later." Oliver gritted his teeth as he tried to walk down the stairs with the box, "I.. seriously should of done this soonerrr AHHHHHH." and just like that, Oliver fell over the stairwell from the top, of a six story building. "OLIVER!" Cat screamed from the top of her lungs, She dropped the box and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, "OLIVER!" That was the only thing she could yell, Tears spilled from her eyes. She knew that Oliver wasn't going to make it, that she couldn't save him. "Mo Nay!" Oliver yelled from the bottom of the stairs about, "I don't wanna be that guy but it think i just cheated death!" Cat let out a deep breath and all of a sudden, she heard a crack, When she reached the body of the stairs she saw Oliver,laying on the floor. "NO! NO!" she screamed running over to him "Oliver!" Tears spilled out of her eyes, when cat looked at his neck she realized, He slipped on a banana peel, Oliver broke his neck, Red looked up from a separate desk as he dropped his news paper "I think i just killed that guy," Tossing his banana behind him and placing a "Back in 0 10 minutes" sign on the desk as he covered his face with the paper, Mas suddenly walked up from the lift to see Cat holding Oliver, her head was on his chest as she sobbed an held him, "Maus," she said "I know how to get him back," "How?" Maus asked stunned "I have to die, I have to drag him back myself." Cat pinched her nose and closed her mouth, cutting of the oxygen, and suddenly she was gone, An Unwelcome sign greeted her as Cat walked up to death, Cat looked up and Saw Oliver arguing with a man dressed in a cardboard box outfit, Rows and rows of cardboard boxes stacked to the ceiling in this white warehouse like place, "Oliver!" Cat yelled, Oliver turned around as his eyes widened as Cat ran up to him and hugged him stepping on her tippy toes "GET IN THE BACK OF THE LINE SCRUB LORD!" an angry creature yelled, Cat rolled her eyes, "Greetings mortal, I am the almighty death of box world, of whatever the crap you want to call it." "I'm advised to tell you that your story has come to an end," "What I'm dead?!?!?!" Oliver exclaimed '' ''"That sucks," he said kicking the ground "And on Mo nay's birthday, i baked a cake and everything." "Yeah, yeah, well hey look. It's Box World courtesy to let you chose what box you stay the rest of eternity in." "Go ahead, pick, pick one." '' ''Cat and Oliver looked around the walls "The after life is kinda a dump," "HOW DARE YOU!" Death roared, "But you're so right, I've needed an assistant but the freaking council keeps turning me down, ME! DEATH!" " I have so much to do right now but so loser, some scum threw this hotel party and this demon horse sent thousands of creature souls down here." Cat bit her lip and looked up at Oliver "Ummm..." Oliver mumbled "That was my party," "That was you?" death sassed "That crap was you?" Oliver shook his head, "WELL YOU JUST LOST YOU'RE BOX CHOOSING PRIVILEGES!" "I'm assigning you to.." Death looked at his clipboard "Oh yeah, that's a dumper 32B." "wow, go easy on me. I just died today!" Oliver crossed his arms "You and a thousand others buddy, 32B!" "What's the B?" "Box! Obviously!" Oliver walked down the isle to his box as Cat stepped up "And what about you?" "I told him not to throw the party," she said putting her hands up "What box do you want?" Death groaned '' ''"I'll just follow him..." Cat walked down the same isle as Oliver and caught up to him, "You guys are the worst friends ever and on mo nay's birthday?" Red said while laying Over Oliver and Cat's bodies "You gotta try a little bit of this cake," Red smeared some of the cake on the side of their faces. "He's been up there crying for the last hour, if it wasn't for me his water colors would run everywhere." Red spit out some of the cake to the side "This cake is horrible by the way, you should of used banana Oliver," Red then rubbed Cat's hair "Wake up," "Please don't fire me..." "Welcome Oliver! became that guy, slipped on a banana. You're new home 32B." the man over the mic announced Oliver crawled into the box, Cat followed "Welcome Cat!" Inside the Box McDonald farm played over an old radio as a goat hybrid human lay on top of a bed made of cardboard, Cat noticed there were only 2 beds, "I'm regretting this." she mumbled "Hi, I'm dead Oliver. Good to meet you." Oliver smiled at the man, "Hey friend, name's Seksimen welcome to Sexamen's world." Seksimen reached his arm out with a smile "Hold on," Cat put her finger up "You're name is "Sexy man"?" "No, Seksimen. like saxophone." "That is nothing like Saxophone." "Well, I'm half goat that makes me have a condition that - MA." Seksimen suddenly made a goat noise, it startled Cat a bit. "Do that," "That's just perfect," Oliver sighed "I guess we're roommate for eternity so, i can show you some tricks." "Also, unrelated. But can i borrow your tooth brush." Cat wrinkled her nose, and Oliver gagged. '' ''Oliver walked out of the box and shivered "That guy is weird!" he exclaimed, "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" '' ''Death sat at his desk smoking a cigarette, "Death," Oliver said knocking on a box "Hey those thing's I'll kill you ya know?" He chuckled nervously. Death rolled his eyes, "I wanted to ask a question," "We Don't have bathrooms." Death answered. '' ''"That's not what i was gonna ask but," Oliver looked at Cat '' ''"We wanted to talk to you about our weird roommate." "Box Mates are not up for discussion, and I- I- I have a thing I need to get to," Death pointed at his head "I have a hair thing," "You just made that up," Cat snarled "I'm gonna be honest," Death laughed "I haven't been listening to a word you've been saying." "But you've been responding." "not a word..." Death sigh "You've literally responded to everything Oliver said." '' ''Death blew a smoke ring in Oliver's face, Cat hissed and Dragged Oliver's arm back to the box, "I'm pretty sure death hates me," Oliver sighed, Seksimen put his hand on Oliver's knee, '' ''"Don't worry, He hates everyone, he has no friends since he got all anal about organizing people, That's why we call him The Butt King." "At least we have each other Seksimen," Oliver nervously laughed '' ''Seksimen smiled and nodded his head, and then winked at Cat. Cat scooted Closer to Oliver and grabbed his arm "By The way, how do you guys feel about naked Tuesdays?" "I think we need to change it up around here, maybe we could take a vote or something!" Seksimen smiled "I've already voted, I'm feeling pretty good about this." '' ''Seksimen then again put his hand on Oliver's knee "See you on Tuesday." '' ''Oliver wrinkled his nose and Cat tightened her grip on his arm, He put his arm around her and scooted away from Seksimen as the 2 held each other whilst looking at their roommate in horror, Cat marched right out of box and up to death "Hey quite pushing in the line scrub lord!" the creature from before yelled "Hey Death," Cat said pushing the creature as hard as she could back, and knocking her down. "Cat here, not sure if you remember me," "COME ON!" the creature yelled "Shut up!" Cat exclaimed as he shoved the creature farther in the line "I remember you, You're boyfriend is the complaining little human that tried to get me more paper work!" "Oliver is NOT my boyfriend," "And I've actually had some ideas about that," Cat crossed her arms "I will NOT take advice from a child." "Just listen! Here me out and people will probably hate you a lot less," Cat twirled a pencil in her hand "After all," "They've started calling you The Butt King." "I'm Not the Butt King! I'm the almighty death! NOW BEAT IT SCRUB LORD." Back in the Box Cat sat with a frown on her face "He's a Stubborn as he is dead, maybe if people liked him he might be a lot nicer," "hum," Seksimen slurped "This slime is sure good, and heres an idea,bunk beds. Side by side we'd still be in our own beds, they'd just be touching." '' ''"By the way can you milk me?" "I'd rather not..." Cat gulped, Oliver shook his head and dragged Seksimen out of the box, '' ''Cat followed the 2 up to Death's Desk, Cat stood next to Oliver, "You said you needed a new assistant," Oliver said to death, '' ''"Well look no further, I've got the cream of the crop." Oliver presented Seksimen as he waved, "Enough!" Death yelled,"I know what you're trying to do, and Death doesn't need any help from a Human scrub lord, his goat friend, and His Cow." Cat gasped, "LISTEN." That was the first time Cat ever hear Oliver yell, "I Come from a hospitality business where you have to cater to creatures needs, get rid of the boxes and you could have this nice open plan thing going on here, it's what everybody wants." Cat stepped up "Cam just think, not more boxes means no more paper work," Death looked down at his feet "Do you think that people would appreciate that type of thing, that people would ... Love me?" "Well, I don't but, the whole time Oliver and I have managed a hotel which has been.. 2 days, we've been winning it." '' ''"And what's the worst that's happened?" Oliver added '' ''"You died," Seksimen smiled '' ''"Of for F-'s." Oliver shook his head "Death's hotel open for business?" '' ''"Deal Human Boy!" Death smiled, '' ''"Now get to work," '' ''"me?" Oliver asked "Yeah! You're my assistant, I'm gonna make you a badge, do you want one?" "No rush," Oliver smiled. "BAH!" Seksimen cheered as he went in for a cheeky squeeze behind Oliver, '' ''Oliver jumped. "Well," Cat grinned "Sounds like we've got work to do," '' ''Oliver and Cat went around cutting up boxes and destroying them, After that Oliver and Cat walked up to Death and a group of creatures sitting in a circle wearing flower crowns laughing, "Hey Oliver and Cat!" Death ran up to hug them, '' ''"You were right, they love me." Death smiled, '' ''"I'm happy to hear that Death," Cat also smiled "Thank you scrub - Cat," "I was thinking, i wanna bestow a gift on you 2,the best gift a I can." "A Second chance at life!" Oliver cheered, '' ''"Ha, ha," Death said slowly, "Don't be ridiculous, i wanna give you a muffin basket." "I'd much rather have a second chance at life considering i died just to come get Oscars Ass." Cat looked at Oliver, '' ''"Well can I have the muffin -" "I really don't care about the muffin basket," Oliver barked, "Okay," "Wow. who died?" Death laughed, '' ''"Fine, I'll grant your request, I'll see You Oliver in 65 years and 10 days. Cat, when ever you die again is when you can comeback," Just Like That, Cat woke up back on the floor, She got up and saw Oliver, "Oliver," she whispered, "You alive," Oliver stood up straight, Cat laughed as his head was tilted to the side, "This is gonna hurt," Oliver bit his teeth, "I got this," Cat put her hands on Oliver's head and quickly popped it into place, "I guess, after all that, I changed the way he saw life," Oliver smiled up at Mo Nay. Cat sat on the desk eating a piece of cake. "It feel's good to be back," she smiled "That sounds great, I would love to meet seth one day," "Seth?" Cat asked "We're talking about Death." "Oh," Mo nay laughed "I thought we were talking about seth." "I've been talking about death for the past 2 hours!" Oliver exclaimed, "Oliver, where is this going?" Cat rubbed his head, "No where...." he sighed. THE FOUNTAIN OF FORGETFULNESS DAY: 4 "She's off to seal a Deal, she's off to see the hermit." A voice sang, Cat swam through the water, where she was going, she had no idea. "I've been trapped in this murky water for days!" a fish sang, "boy does it turn my mind to mush," The water was so Dark, Cat could barley tell where she was going, and not even noticing the rope tied behind her waist, that came undone, Suddenly Cat blacked out, everything turned a dark pitch black, visions of a pray mantis like creature in a garden, a tall boy with brown hair hugging her and her writing on her arms flash through her mind, she didn't know who these people were, Her eyes suddenly opened as a jolt of energy spread through her body, She woke up on what appeared to be a sand like floor, coughing she looked to her side and saw the boy in her visions laying next to her, they both had green button up jackets on them, with symbols, The Boy had a button that read "Oscars Ass." She saw a giant pink claw smack the boy, waking him up, "Aloha!" a voice cheered, cat rolled on her back to see a girl in a bright pink and purple hermit shell with claws. "I thought you 2 were dead!" she laughed "I started decorating already!" Cat looked at her arms which had sea shells stuck to them and looked at the boys arms, he also had shells and even seaweed stuck to his arms, "Do you have names?" The Girl asked, "I think, It's something like Avocado." Cat looked at him in confusion, "He's gotta be Oliver," she thought, "I'm.. Cat." Cat could remember her name, but nothing else, "It's nice to meet you Avocado, and Cat." "My friends call me Hermit! Well.. they would. If i had any." Hermit giggled, Oliver looked at his arms, it read "Save Hermit." "This may sound weird," "but I think I'm suppose to save you," he looked up at Hermit. "From what?" she laughed again "a murder?" Her face got serious,"If there's a murder down here you'll tell me right?" Oliver shook his head in confusion "I don't remember why i wrote it..." "Well you're not going to remember just sitting down there! let me show you the place!" Hermit giggled as she waddled off deeper in the abyss "Where are we?" Cat asked rubbing her head, "Home!" Hermit answered cheerfully Cat looked around, 'Holy seaweed!" Hermit exclaimed "I totally forgot, I'm suppose to be helping you remember things." Hermit smacked Oliver in the head playfully as Cat growled. Hermit picked up a book and shoved it in Oliver's face "It's so.... angular." "What does it do?" "Food. For Thought...... Food!" Hermit smacked Oliver again "Food will help you remember!" she giggled Cat picked at the shells on her arm, "These are stuck down pretty hard," she sighed "Yeah they are, that's fish saliva." Hermit grinned Cat could feel her pulse pounding as her head spun, she could she flash backs, or her and Oliver. Tying a rope around Oliver's waist, He wrote on his arms and pulled the rope "I'm good!" '' ''A blue fish swam past Cat "Have you sealed the deal yet Cat? You should try growing gills like these." '' "Cat." Oliver patted her shoulder "Are you ok?" "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." she rubbed her head as she stumbled a little over her feet, Oliver held her back up, "Alright little avocado," "I need you to get me some sand eggs," Oliver slowly let go of cat as he walked over to the shelf of bottles, "Ooh, and fish jelly really plumps up a meal can you get me one of those?" "Thank you!" Hermit grinned again. Cat slowly sat down at a table as she picked at the shells "We love cooking! We love cooking!" she sang in the background, Cat looked up at Oliver and saw him stood still, She slowly walked to him, "What's up?" Picking off more shells writing on his arms appeared "Save Hotel?" he looked at one arm and then the other "Hermit?" "Save Hotel hermit?" "That makes no sense." Cat took Oliver's arm and gently unwrapped the seaweed revealing the word "Kill." "No No!" Oliver freaked out "Wait!" He put his finger against his head as he gritted his teeth like he was also having a flash back."I can't." "Oliver," Cat said softly, but he just ignored her off in his own little world with his eyes closed, "Oliver," she said again, "Oliver!" Cat held his hands, Oliver suddenly looked up with big eyes, he nervously laughed "Pancakes are ready!" Hermit cheered behind the 2. "Oliver, What did you see?" Cat whispered in his ear, he ignored her once more and sat at the table, The 3 sat and ate pancakes, Cat didn't touch her's though, "Hermy," Oliver broke the silence "Why do you have so much dangerous stuff in your home," The lights flashed, Hermit got close to Oliver "You caught me red handed." "I'm a class A+ Hoarder!" she smacked him again, Cat laughed nervously laughed and stuffed a pancake in her mouth, "Um, This is gonna sound wrong but..." Oliver gulped "I think I'm suppose to kill you....." Suddenly the lights flickered off. and Hermit screamed, Cat could feel her heart beat out of her chest as she tried to walk her way through the darkness, "It get's a little funky down here!" Hermit shrieked as she ran around, Cat felt around some more and found Oliver, She stood next to him, "Hermy! We know this really bad on us now," "I NEVER HAD A FRIEND THAT WANTED TO MURDER ME BEFORE!" Hermit squeaked "We don't want to!" Cat exclaimed "We think we're suppose to," Suddenly the sound of a knife scrapping against the metal stove rung out in the cave "Wow!" Oliver said "Don't come any closer," he pulled Cat behind him, but she brushed against his shoulder and nodded at him. "What are you doing?" Cat asked the darkness "What are you doing!?!?!" Hermit answered Cat gripped a wooden spoon as the lights turned back on Hermit faced them holding a whisk and a sign "You might be the meanest thing to float down here avocado," "You too Cat," "The Fountain of forgetfulness," Cat read "That's it!" Oliver exclaimed dropping his wooden spoon "Hermy we just have to get out of here -" Oliver gagged as his mouth unhinged like a snake, Hermit looked down as Oliver appeared to walk into her claw "I'm sorry.." she whispered "I didn't mean to," Cat dropped the sign as a frown fell on her face "Manny!" "Why didn't you pull Oliver and I back up?" "You left the guy with spikes for hands to hold a rope!" Manny waved his hands in Cat's face "Look at these sheers! Look at em' Cat!" "Oliver, did you at least get the Hermit's money?" Hermit bit her lip and looked down "What?" Oliver arched his brow "Her rent is over due." "Look, you even wrote a note." Manny pointed to the faded black ink on Oliver's arm "Save Hotel, Bill Hermit." "Questionable phrasing," He added Cat smacked Oliver's arm "You thought to ''Kill Hermit?" "Well.. I -" Cat rolled her eyes at Oliver "You only knew her for 5 minutes and resulted to Murder." Hermit laughed nervously "I don't have any money, Ok bye." she waddled her way down into the fountain and jumped "You couldn't of worn gloves?" Cat crossed her arms "I'm sorry Cat, and Oliver." "I really dropped the ball on this one, the ball being you two and this one being.... this one." LOVE HURTS DAY: 5 Cat whipped her eyes as she slowly walked down the stairs, The sound of keys on a laptop clicked rapidly, "This website is gonna help me in so many ways!" Oliver cheered from the front desk, Cat grinned and slid down the rail of the steps and behind the counter "What ya looking at Oliver?" She asked swiping the laptop, she sat down in a rolling chair and kicked the wall as she slide across the floor reading what was on the screen "Love God's Matchmaker?" She looked up "A dating website?" "Really?" Oliver swiped the laptop back "Yes, really." Cat rolled her eyes and walked back behind the desk following Oliver "I just want to find a nice lady," he sat back in the chair rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Fine." Cat shrugged "I'll help you," Oliver arched his brow "You'll what?" he asked "I'll help," Cat ran around the hotel that day setting flyers up. She got up tables in the main dinning area with chairs, "Okay, we need to change up your profile." Cat sat down at the front desk holding the laptop on her knees, "Height.... I guess we can keep 6ft2." "Eyes, Blue...." she typed "But their green -" "Blue." Cat entered the information into the computer, she closed the lid and turned to Oliver, and smiled. Cat hung up flyers and made a announcement that a speed date would take place, Creatures of all sat in rows of elegant red chairs in a row, Oliver bit his lip as he sat in the table, Cat stood up on the chair and yelled "ATTENTION!" "You'll each get 1 minute with Oliver, if he likes you he likes if you. if not," "Don't come crying to me. time starts now!" Cat stepped down and sat next to Oliver, a troll girl sat down and winked at Oliver, "I'm trolley," she bit her lip. "I'm Oliver," Oliver reached his hand across the table. Trolley flipped her hair and stroked Oliver's hand. "I think it's time..." Cat gulped. Creature after creature it kept getting worse, Until one, A tall girl with long blonde hair touching her elbows sat down in front of Oliver. "Took you long enough to do this Olly," She played with her hair and winked at Oliver. Cat looked at her clip board and back at the girl, "I'm Cassidy by the way." Cassidy reached over the table and stroked Oliver's hand, Oliver opened his hand and took Cassidy's. "See you later," When she smiled her skin stretched tightly across her face, The girl stood up and walked away slowly. Oliver sat with a smile and wide eyes, Category:Female Characters Category:Female character Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Male Characters Category:Owned By Berglund Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Evilish Category:Evil